Sora Blade
"I will be your light that will guide you to victory, you will be my shadow that will help me win." Sora is a powerful figure and captain of the Blade Pirates. He is renowned throughout the world both for his strength and his crazy antics. Appearance Sora is a lean well built man. He has dark red hair and brown eyes. He is mostly seem with gray jeans, a white-t and a black jacket with a high collar. Sora is mostly seen with a mug on his face when he's alone, but with friends he is seeen with a big cocky smile. He wears both spears on his back, but sometimes carries around and casually spins around his spear in his hand, much to the fear of the people around him. Sora has become more built throughout the years, he let his hair grow down a bit too, but puts it in a pony-tail some of the time. He dresses less casual as well, and is seen wearing button-up shirts more nowadays, but prefers short sleeve button-ups. Personality Sora is the life of the party. His look towards people maybe cold, but that changes when they talk to him. He is a very friendly person who makes friends and allies very quickly. He is quick to start a discussion and jokes around a lot. Jokes are is strongest point, though he takes them far sometimes, offending people in the act. He sometimes clowns on others for his own entertainment, though he is mostly sarcastic to his friends. He is not sarcastic to his enemies that he fights, he mostly does it to taunt his opponents and get on their nerves. Sora is not so kind to those that anger him, once angered his personality changes and he becomes somewhat crazy, wanting to crush his opponent with all his strength. Though, if he is against a worthy opponent he respects, he goes back to his old self and enjoys the battle.He is very cocky and stubborn, and hates when people disagree with him. Whenever he goes and fights someone, he is always cocky at first and never starts out using his devil fruit or spears. He is very proud of his hand to hand combat and always uses it at first. During the last couple years, while facing the horrid people of the new world, Sora has started to become much more cold then he was before. He stays calm more now, is more collected, and doesn't jump in and act like a fool. He is more of a leader now and steps up and gets the job done more nowadays. He doesn't fool around as much and keeps his cool in front of his enemies, but you can still see his old self as funny as ever when he is with his crew. History Sora was an orphan at an early age, losing his mother at birth and then losing his father when he was 5. He lived in the slums in the west blue where there are no orphanages. Sora was forced to live by himself by fending for himself and stealing food. He then lived with other orphans in the town, as a rag tag group of thiefs. They helped each other to get food and built their own fort. Sora was in this group until he was 14, because of his attitude toward everyone and his friendliness, he quickly became the group leader. All of it changed when the city condoned their existence. The slums were the outside of a big city, known for trading and wealth. The city decided that they have no use for the slums and decided to destroy it. They sent in troops and went to destroy it. The slums were caught in a blazing fire, and the troops set out to shoot any of the survivors. Sora tried to keep his friends calm and get them out, but the uproar was too great. They scattered around scared and worried. Sora gathered as many people he could and took them to the port. He stole a ship and was the first to get in it. His friends were still scared and didn't want to get in the boat, but that hesitation was the end of them. Troops came and opened fire at them, killing them all off. Sora watched them all get killed, traumatizing him, but he didn't waste any time. Sulking up his feelings, he put down the sails and started rowing as fast as he could. The troops opened fire at him but he somehow was able to get out on time. Sora was out at sea for a while, almost starving to death. He was saved by a couple of fishers later on and was taken to another island. The island had a martial arts dojo, Sora wanted to get stronger and decided to join it. After the incident, Sora changed personalites, he became cold and cruel. That all changed because of his Sensei. Not only did he teach him how to fight and defend himself, he also showed him how great life is and how fun it can be. Sora was trained by him for 3 years, when he decided he wanted to become a pirate. He then set off and made the Blade Pirates. Plot Fishman Island Arc The Blade Pirates had just left Saobody Archipelago, and headed down to Fishman Island. It was a long but exciting travel, as they watched the water get darker and darker, and saw all of the plants and fish. Along the way they encountered Oyabun,the Monkey Pirate captain commissioned under a mysterious broker, but the crew easily dealt with them.The crew went their separate ways exploring the island. Sora went out and encountered some men being attacked by another group, he decided to be nice for a change and fought the attackers, whom he easily dealt with. The men he saved followed him, and Sora announced that he was their leader and left. He met them later on being attacked by Domingo's crew, he fought them off again and told the group that he wants them to conquer Fishman Island in his name and left. While Sora was doing that, the rest of the crew also came into conflict with a man named Domingo, a former Blood Pirate General (headed by Yonkou Sven Frieglord) who's been recruiting pirates to build his army. In this business Domingo commissioned some of his men, so-called "recruiters", in key specific points around the New World so that he could amass his army by kidnapping famous pirates. The Blade Pirates fought off some of his recruiters, with DPTY Panda left seriously wounded in his skirmish, then made their way into the New World. Metal Island Mechonis Arc Again the crew went their separate ways exploring the artificial island, taking up the local metal-based scenery, people, cyborgs, and wildlife. Each member of the crew was again confronted with some of Domingo's men, and this time they intervened with the Blood Pirates' business directly. Sora and Otoko went out and met up with a girl named Saya and they helped her out. They found that some of the men they were fighting had micro chips on their necks, which allowed them to sustain injury at abnormally high levels. Turns out that besides Domingo's recruiting business, his underworld brokering also extends to selling off micro chips that interrupt the nervous system, thereby putting people under his control. He would then try to sell them off to the black market to interested third parties for a hefty profit. Along the way the crew encountered an enigmatic pirate, a girl by the name of Saya Satoru. After seeing her skills in combat, Sora allowed her to join the crew without hesitation. By learning about the chips, the Blade Pirates found out Domingo's main hideout on Magamashii Island, their next destination. Magamagashii Island Arc The Blade Pirates made it to Domingo's main island to confront the man in person. Once they docked, they took over one of the watchtowers, and once they got enough info, they proceeded to the cave, which led into catacombs that connect into Domingo's underground hangar. During their infiltration, they were assaulted by crazed pirates/zombies, and were then separated during the confusion. Sora went down a tunnel and into a metal forest. He then met a huge army of Zombies, and dealt with them. Then a mysterious man showed up, who ended up being a commander of Domingo's army, Davide. Sora fought him head on one on one. Davide was strong but Sora was stronger. But Davide had an advantage, he was devil fruit user, with the steel steel fruit. Whenever he plants his legs in the ground, Sora's lightning didn't effect him. Davide then started to beat down Sora, striking him down easily. Davide thought he ended it, but Sora got serious. He activated his raging armor and transformed into his hybrid form. He strikes became much stronger and he was able to take Davide out of the ground and beat him down. He broke through his steel and made him bleed, and ended it with a strong lightining attack from his talons. Sora left and met up with the rest of the crew who won their battles. The Blade Pirates then met with Domingo. He used every shadow he could to get stronger but the blade pirates' strength together was too much for him. They teamed up and used all sorts of strategies, and eventually defeated Domingo. 3 year time gap The Blade Pirates gained even more infamy when the news spread out that they defeated one of the Blood Generals. The Blade Pirates stormed through the New World, defeating more and more enemies and gaining more and more infamy. Sora went out and started to make alliances with other crews, and he gained more influence in the new world. Members of the crew started to want to go out on their own, and then some left. They decided for themselves that they wanted to follow their dreams on their own, and they would come back when they are done. Only some left, others stayed. RIght now Sora is out and looking for more members. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit: Tori Tori no Mi: Model Thunderbird Sora was able to get his hands on a mythical zoan fruit, being able to transform into a thunderbird. This fruit enables him to be able to control and generate lightning from his own body, as well as grow wings, talons, and even fully transform into a thunderbird. Sora has trained and is able to do different types of moves with it. *'Electricity Manipulation: '''Sora is able to create and generate electricity from his own body as well as control electricity. **'Negative Charge: Sora charges electricity in his hand and sends it flying to his opponent. The longer he charges the stronger the attack and the bigger range it reaches. Sora has been able to refine this ability over the years, and now can send out a massive blast with little to no charging. If he does charge it the blast will have a great radius and strength as well. **'Raging Armor: '''Sora is able to cover his body with a massive amount of electricity, guarding him from most attacks and electrocuting his enemy in the act. Using this armor, Sora can also boost his speed by a large amount, thus making him even stronger than before. Sora has increased the power of this move tremendously, and has much greater control, such as only having one part of his body "raging", like his arm only. **'Static Shock: 'Sora can create a small current of electricity and send it to anyone, slighting electrocuting them, enough to make them collapse. **'Zone: 'Sora is able to create a zone that is short to mid range with strong electricity currents traveling all around him. He can make the currents from only electrocuting someone slightly to killing anyone who would step inside this zone. Because of this, anyone who hasn't had a good haki training cannot step in. *'Sound Manipulation: 'Sora can break the sound barrier, creating a loud sound that sounds much like thunder. This deafens the opponents for a short time and confuses them as well. **'Lightning Roar: 'Sora combines the deafening noise with a massive negative charge, but shoots it from his mouth. The attack first deafens the opponent, then goes and attacks the opponent. It works the opposite of lightning and thunder. *'Thunderbird transformation: 'Sora can transform parts of his body into a thunderbird, or fully into a thunderbird. **'Flight: Sora can turn his arms into wings giving him the ability to fly. He barely ever uses it in battle because it takes away the ability to fight with his hands. He mostly just uses it to go up high and make his jumps higher during battles. **'Talons: '''Sora can turn his fingers into talons and deal much more damage to someone. The talons are strong enough to tear into skin and do deep cuts. ***Sora can use lightning to strengthen his talons, and even project claw shaped lightning at his opponent. Weaponry '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''Sora is very adept at fighting with his own body. He was trained for a long time, learning multiple martial arts and fighting styles to a level that he considers himself a master at it. *'Quick thinking and Reflexes: '''Sora has very fast reflexes, being able to dodge fast attacks even at close range, and thinks on his toes during battles. He usually looks for an opening as quickly as he can and counter attacks quickly too. In Progress~ Trivia *Sora likes to eat sweets a lot, and enjoys chocolate the most *Sora is mostly seen playing around the crew's pet panda Bepo. *He hates people like him the most. *Sora is a pretty bad flirt, but still somehow manages to get them. Probably cause he's funny. *Made By Limit Quotes Template